mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Speedature (MySims Mix)
Agent Speedature appears in MySims Mix and tends to help you throughout the game! DON'T STOP BY DJ SPEEDATURE'S CLUB, HE'LL GO NUTS AND BARGE IN TO DANCE FOR A WHOLE YEAR WITHOUT SLEEP, FOOD OR DRINK! Profile As a brother of DJ Zain Speedature and his cousin, Mayor Zain Speedature, he tends to hang about with them in his free time! Once you move him in, you get to choose him as your partner. He used to work for MorcuCorp, along with Mayor Speedature! Interests *Studious *Geeky *Spooky *Fun Hates: *Tasty *Cute Tasks: Task 1: Description: Goth Boy is my favorite spooky author, but all the books have no room to stay! Requirements: Bookcase with 10 Pencil Reward: Bathtub- Medusa Blueprint Hint: Mayor Speedature and Rosalee always give pencils if you're nice! Ooops, it's Rosalyn not Rosalee! Thanking: Aaaah! Books at night are better than daylight! Task 2: Description: I hate guys who sneak in here and take stuff! I wonder how I could identify the suspects! Do you know? Requirements: Security Camera with 4 Tiny Shark and 5 Fish Bones, Rope Net Trap with 10 different spooky essences (1 of each only) Reward: Stereo- Retro Blueprint Hint: Fishing is my passion, every month, me and my brother go to the park with my dad to fish and we found Fish Bones, Sharks all that stuff! Thanking: MorcuCorp can stop bullying me! Gah! I hate them!!!!! Task 3: Description: I need my free time, a dance-off would be awesome! Featuring DJ Zain and DJ Candy along with DJ Jack! Cool! Requirements: Turntables with 10 Action Figure, Dance Floor with 7 Soccer Ball and 3 Sim-Fu Belts Reward: Dance Floor- Groovy Blueprint Hint: I read upon Fun stuff, it's found by prospecting! Thanking: Whoo! Task 4: Description: ...?!.............??!! HELP! IM STUCK IN A BOX! .......???...!! Requirements: Tool Box with 4 Video Game Reward: Agent Speedature's Outfit Hint: ..............??...!!..............??........! Thanking: IM SAFE! WOO HOO! Dialogue Hotel Intro. *SPA... Freeze, have you stolen something? Accept Move-In: *MorcuCorp is going down!!!!! Gah! What they done now? After you build House: *Not bad for an average! I'll promote you as soon as I read 5003284772 emails on my SPA-Mail account! Request for more stuff: *People think I'm cool, hyper, funny... But agent work is more important than those adjectives! Star Level 4: *The S.P.A has a large room full of tech stuff! Alexa is making this weird robot called N.O.R.I. or Makoto! I misheard her! *DJ Zain Speedature is my Brother and Mayor Zain is my cousin! I hang about with them when I am free! *....???.....!.....!!! Miming is easy! .....!??......! *Peace out! DJ Speedature in my house! NOT YOURS! HAHAHA! Star Level 5: *5000000000 emails left! And Counting! *Have you heard of a woman call Gertrude Spackle? She loves bugs! I hate them! *People these days! I need to find the right suspects! *602 emails... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! and...... counting! Zzzzzzzzzzz! *1 more email! Can I make it? Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Best Friend *You are now promoted to my level, Special Agent! Now you are known as Agent Name! Best Friend Rewards *Agent Outfit *Agent Kit- Tech Blueprint }} Category:Character Tabs Category:Mayor Zain's Stuff